Yo Quisiera
by Isabellita de Cullen
Summary: Edward es el mejor amigo de Bella, pero siempre ha estado enamorado de ella, pero su cobardía no deja que el exprese su sentimientos;¿podra cambiar un error de Jacob, el novio de Bella, cambiar el rumbo de las cosas?. Basado en la cancón, "Yo Quisiera" de Reik


Pov. Edward

_**Soy tu mejor amigo  
tu pañuelo de lágrimas,  
de amores perdidos.**_

No puedo creerlo, es un idiota, si no fuera por que Bella me tiene abrazado le estaría partiendo la cara por imbécil; como se atreve a lastimar a un hermoso ángel como MI Bella.

Inicio Flash Back:

Estaba saliendo de mi clase de Historia, como acabe el examen primero el profesor me dejó ir, "Iré a ver a Bella" pensé ya que ella tenía esta hora libre… pero enseguida mi idea se fue al basurero mas lejano de Forks ya que recordé que su novio Jacob también tenia libre, "Seguro esta con él" volví a reflexionar. Salí a unos de los jardines del Instituto y vi que alguien se recargaba de el y estaba con la cabeza gacha, me acerqué para ver quien era… sorpresa ¡era mi Bella, su cabeza estaba gacha y estaba ¿llorando?... me acerqué rápidamente a su lado – que pasa Bella?- le pregunte, alzo su cabeza y vi que sus hermosos ojos color chocolate estaban rojos e hinchados- Jacob- fue lo único que dijo- que pasa pequeña? Le paso algo?- y ella volvió a llorar mas fuerte, la abrase y le dije,- anda pequeña puedes contármelo- Jacob- volvo a decir- Jacob…Jacob…me…me… engaño- dijo con dificultad.

Fin Flash Back.

_**Te recargas en mi hombro  
tu llanto no cesa,  
yo solo te acaricio.**_

La volví a abrazar y ella siguió llorando,_ "Maldito chucho" _ va pagar cada lágrima que Bella derrama; ella no paraba de llorar, se cargo en mi hombro, yo solo me limite a acariciarla…

_**y me dices por que la vida  
es tan cruel con tus sentimientos?  
yo solo te abrazo  
y te consuelo.**_

-por qué?, qué hice mal para que me engañara de esa forma y lo peor con mi disque amiga?- dijo Bella… ¿Qué?¿Jacob le había engañado con Leah - ¿por qué a mi? ¿fue el primer chico que entregue mi corazón y me lo destrozó en pequeños pedazos- dijo Bella yo solo la seguí abrasando…

_**Me pides mil concejos para protegerte  
de tu próximo encuentro,  
sabes que te cuido.**_

-dime Ed que debo hacer para que ya no me vuelvan a romper el corazón?- me pregunto Bella- ¿cómo me protejo?- Volvió a preguntar- Siempre te cuidare Bella- le respondí-…

_**Lo que no sabes es que  
yo quisiera ser ese por quien  
te desvelas y te desesperas,  
yo quisiera ser tu llanto,  
ese que viene de tus sentimientos,  
yo quisiera ser ese por quien  
tu despertaras ilusionada,  
yo quisiera que vivieras  
de mi siempre enamorada.**_

Siempre te cuidare, si me permitieras entrar en tu corazón,- pensé, si Bella supiera que la amo, la amo tanto, pero no se, Alice me dice que me quiere mas que un amigo, pero todo cambio cuando nos dijo que tenía novio, mi mundo se derrumbo, yo quisiera que me abrase, que se ría de mis boberías, que despierte cada mañana pensando en mi, que se enamore de mi…

_**Tu te me quedas viendo,  
y me preguntas si algo  
me esta pasando,  
y yo no se que hacer,  
si tu supieras que me estoy muriendo,  
quisiera decirte lo que yo siento,  
pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces,  
y que solo en mi mente  
vivas para siempre...**_

Bella alzo la mirada y me quedo viendo y me dijo, mas bien me preguntó ¿Te pasa algo?- si tu supieras lo que me pasa MI Bella- pensé y mi sub consiente me dijo- _Ya no seas cobarde y dile lo que sientes-_ me estaba convenciendo pero llegó la duda ¿y si me rechaza?-¿Edward?- volvió a decir Bella ¿qué pasa? –le volví a preguntar- te pregunte si te pasa algo?- ¿le digo? ¿No le digo?- no, no me pasa nada- _**COBARDE**_\- me grito mi conciencia…

_**Por eso yo quisiera ser ese por quien  
tu te desvelas y te desesperas,  
yo quisiera ser tu llanto,  
ese que viene de tus sentimientos,  
yo quisiera ser ese por quien  
tu despertaras ilusionada,  
yo quisiera que vivieras  
de mi siempre enamorada.**_

Unos meses después de que el imbécil de Jacob engaño a Bella, no me separé de ella y ella se acerco mucho más a mí; desde ese día me decidí, si ella no estaba enamorada de mi la enamoraría y así fue hasta ayer me dedique cada segundo que tenia para enamorar a Bella, y se no solo por que la conozco bien, tengo referencia también con mis amigos, se que ella se ha enamorado de mí también, así que ayer 13 de septiembre el día de su cumpleaños numero 18, por fin decidí dejar de se cobarde y por fin confesarle mi amor asía ella, lo mejor es que ella si me acepto y correspondió a mis sentimientos, ese día le pedí que fuera mi novia, y ella con gusto acepto, le fuimos a decir a mis amigos, mi hermana y a mi ahora cuñado Emmett, el cual me felicito y me amenazo, aun recuerdo sus palabras – _"Te felicito amigo, me da mucho gusto que por fin el sueño se te haga realidad, pero si llego a ver que mi pequeña hermanita, llega a soltar una sola lágrima por ti, no solo quedaras peor que Jacob, si no también, que quedaras sin pelotas..- _así les conté lo que Emmett cuando se enteró de lo que le hizo Jacob a Bella, le fue a partir la cara, fue lo máximo,

Inicio Flash Back:

-Seguí abrazando a Bella y ella seguía llorando en mis brazos, tenia unas ganas de salir y golpear al imbécil de Jacob, pero no podía dejar a Bella sola me necesitaba mas que nunca en estos momentos. Paso bastante rato y sonó la campana para el receso, y vi que Emmett y Jasper iban saliendo del edificio junto con Ali y Rose, apenas nos vieron se nos acercaron, y Emmett apenas vio que su hermanita estaba llorando empezó el interrogatorio, - ¿Qué paso Bella? ¿Edward que le hiciste?- yo nada fue el imbécil de Jacob- dije defendiéndome y diciendo a Emmett lo de Jacob- ¿qué te hizo Bella?- pregunto Emmett con la voz calmada "Eso no significa nada Bueno" pensé para mis adentros, Bella alzo la mirada y Emmett vio que los hermosos ojos de Bella estaban tristes y muy rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar- Jacob… Jacob…- apenas dijo y se echo a llorar nuevamente, - Jacob que? Princesa, anda calma pequeña, cuéntanos que paso con el- le volvió a decir Emmett con la voz mucho mas calmada, para ver si Bella le contaba algo- el… el…me… engañó- dijo Bella con un poco de dificultad "Ok, Emmett parece que va a golpear a alguien" y se exactamente QUIEN es ese alguien- ¿por que mi Bella? ¿Qué te hizo?, pregunto mi hermana agachándose y poniéndose de cuclillas para ver a Bella a la cara- se estaba besando, no mas bien tragándose con Leah…- !¿Qué?¡- gritaron todos- si estaba buscándolo y lo vi detrás del edifico cuatro a el y a Leah besando y el no hizo nada para impedirlo…-Alcé la vista y vi la cara de Emmett, estaba tan pero tan roja de coraje, que cuando Bella empezó a llorar más, solo murmuro – _Yo lo mato_ – y Jasper también dijo- _Yo te ayudo- _ y salieron corriendo, donde supongo estaba Jacob y Leah- vamos Bella, ese idiota pagará cada lágrima que salió de tus ojos por el- dijo Rose y llevamos a Bella detrás de Emm y Jass- no se que paso pero apenas llegamos y vimos lo ocurrido y efectivamente tal y como nos contaba Bella él y Leah estaban atrás en una escena bastante comprometedora- acércate y grita Jacob, -le susurré a Bella y ella asintió y Grito fuertemente- JACOB¡- y no saben como odio no tener una cámara cuando la necesito, por que la cara de Jacob era para película- Bella- dijo él, muy sorprendido y empujando a Leah quien cayó sentada- Bella, yo puedo explicarte, las cosas no son como las imaginas,- que idiota, pensé para mi mismo- entonces cuéntame, haber que paso- dijo Bella con Mucho sarcasmo en la voz- ella me arrastro hacia aquí, yo no quería lo juro, dijo y reitero que imbécil- ah osea que desde el segundo periodo estas aquí contra tu voluntad, ah¡ que sínico Jacob Black, no te quiero volver en mi vida, terminamos, ah¡ y que me hayas engañado no te saldrá gratis por cierto, si y también va contigo Leah- dijo Bella y eso fue lo que me hizo sonreír a Jass, Emm y a mi, en ese momento salimos en este orden, Rosalie, Emmett, yo, Jasper y Alice, vi que Jacob y Leah tragaban seco- Hola cuñadito, ah¡ no perdón, ex cuñadito, no se si te des cuenta pero vengo agradecerte el pequeño favor que mi hermanita no te pidió, pero igual te lo agradezco- ja… Emmett es muy maléfico cuando se lo propone y fue el quien le dio el primer golpe a Jacob, y luego fuimos Jasper y yo, regrese la vista y vi a mi hermana y a Rose golpear a Leah, "se lo merece, por zorra" pensé, aunque yo nuca pensaba así de una mujer, pero ella se lo merece.

Fin Flash Back.

Estaba acostado con la cabeza de mi hermosa Bella sobre mi pecho, me puse a pensar en todo lo que ha pasado últimamente, y me doy cuenta que todo mi esfuerzo valió la pena, y también que ser cobarde te puede doler demasiado si no lo intentas, pero cuando por fin lo logre, comprendí que ella era mi todo, y que no solo quiero ser su amigo, sino "YO QUISIERA se su vida entera".


End file.
